


On a Scale of One to Five

by Itsmarvelous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon, Canon Compliant, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Fainting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Jung Wooyoung-centric, Kang Yeosang-centric, M/M, Medication, Mutual Pining, Passing Out, Post-debut, Pre-debut, Secrets, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsmarvelous/pseuds/Itsmarvelous
Summary: Yeosang has dealt with migraines for years, and the only member who knows about them are Wooyoung. The younger made a pain scale from one to five, and a deal with his hyung. Wooyoung made Yeosang promise that if he had a migraine over a four, that he'd tell the rest of the members. He has a five though, and the secret comes out in tears.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 345





	On a Scale of One to Five

As soon as Ateez entered their dorm, Yeosang headed for his bedroom. He didn’t even bother turning on the light before lying down on his bed. Then again, he was trying to find some darkness. So, actively avoiding the light switch made sense to him.

He’s had enough migraines in his life to know that the stiffness he’s feeling in his neck is not a good sign. Yeosang replays the past couple days in his head, remembering whether or not he took his medication. He doesn’t think he’s missed a dose, so the most he can do right now is try to deal with it before it gets worse.

He doesn’t want to deal with a migraine right now. 

Yeosang turns to his bedside table and opens the drawer. He pushes away his daily medication, grabbing the orange bottle behind it. He doesn’t think he’s used his pain-relieving medication in a couple months. 

Ever since he started taking daily medication to prevent the migraines from happening, they occurred less frequently. Yeosang used to have migraines all the time, leaving him extremely sensitive to light and noise, overcome with nausea. His migraines started happening sometime in 2014, after being a Big Hit trainee for nearly a year. It was actually Wooyoung who urged him to go to the doctors after experiencing his third bad migraine in the span of a month. After his appointment, he’d been put on daily medication to prevent any more migraines from happening. Ever since then, his migraines usually pass relatively quickly. His head throbs persistently, leaving his neck stiff beyond belief, but the worst of it passes overnight. He’ll wake up feeling immensely drained, with pain still tormenting his neck, but he’ll push through it. 

He lies back down, flat on his bed. After drinking some water to help swallow his pill, he decides he’ll take a hot shower and go to bed early. Yeosang waits a couple minutes for his medication to help relieve some pain, then stands up and heads for the bathroom. 

He showers with his eyes closed, aware of the light eager to pierce his eyes. The sound of the water hitting the shower floor sounds like hail on a tin roof, before he knows it he’s flinching to the excessive noise.

He finishes his shower in record time, shutting off the water immediately. He wraps the fluffiest towel they have around his waist, and walks towards his room with his eyes parted ever so slightly. He doesn’t bother turning on his bedroom light, he can find a pair of clean pajamas without burning his eyes.

After pulling his comfiest sweater over his head, he lies down on his bed. He moves his pillow from under his head, realizing it makes his neck even more uncomfortable. He reaches over to his night stand and grabs a pair of soundproof headphones. He’s not wearing them to listen to music, he’s wearing them to drown out the sound of his members making supper. The pots and utensils clamoring together send tension down his spine with every noise.

With closed eyes and soundproof headphones blocking his senses, he doesn’t notice Wooyoung entering their shared bedroom. He was still laughing and talking at the same volume he used in the kitchen, but when he noticed the darkness of the room and his friend lying flat on his bed, he shut both his mouth and the door immediately. 

His members and atiny all say Wooyoung’s the loudest member, but he tries his hardest to be silent when he notices one of his best friends in pain. 

He walked silently over to Yeosang’s bed, sitting down gently. He places a hand softly on his friend's shin, watching as Yeosang opens his eyes. He pulls out his headphones and closes his eyes once more.

“Hey.” Yeosang said in a whisper.

“Migraine?” Wooyoung asks softly. 

“Yeah.” He replied softly.

“What’s the pain, 1-5?”

This was something Wooyoung started asking Yeosang after they joined KQ entertainment. His hyung auditioned a couple months before Wooyoung. After the younger joined, he learned Yeosang hadn’t told any of their members he had frequent migraines. 

Wooyoung made a system after learning all of Yeosang’s symptoms.

One was a headache, nothing else. 

Two meant a headache, and neck stiffness. Also a slight aversion to light and sound, but nothing major. Ever since starting his daily medication, he usually said his pain was a two.

Three meant a bad headache, and neck stiffness. Sensitivity to light and sound as well. Usually gone in less than four hours.

Four was ranked as a throbbing headache, and tension in the neck. Extremely sensitive to light and sound, and probably lasting more than four hours.

Five was separated from four by nausea, dizziness and fainting. The last time Yeosang had experienced a five was before he’d started taking medication. 

They made a deal. If the pain ever got to be four or higher, Yeosang had to stop hiding his migraines from everyone. 

“A three.” Yeosang whispered softly, eyes still closed to block out the light.

Wooyoung grimaced, then started talking quietly once more. “You haven’t had a three in years. Did you remember to take your medication this morning? Have you taken your pain relief one yet?”

“Yeah, and I took it before my shower.”

Wooyoung nodded, then asked another question. “Do you want me to bring you any supper when it’s done?” Wooyoung always asked even though the answer was always no, Yeosang never felt like eating when he had a migraine.

“No thank you,” Yeosang said in a whisper. “Can you bring me a water bottle, though?”

Wooyoung smiled and stood up, walking over to kiss his friend on the forehead. “Yeah sure, I’ll be back in a second. I’ll tell the guys you weren’t hungry.”

“Thank you.” Said Yeosang with a slight smile, he put his headphones back in his ears when Wooyoung walked towards the door.

~~~~~

When Yeosang woke up the next morning, he was hit with a wave of nausea. His neck felt like it was on fire, he could barely move. Slight movement caused every nerve in his body to scream. He felt like crying when he felt the throbbing in his head at full force. 

He swallowed hurriedly to try to stop the nausea, and reached over to his bedside table. Stretching his arm like this caused his neck to flare up even more, he quickly grabbed both bottles of medication and returned to his lying down position. His fist found his mouth as he bit back a scream. Wooyoung was sleeping a few feet away, he couldn’t wake him up. 

He opened his pain relief medication first, swallowing one pill as fast as he could. He hadn’t felt pain like this in nearly six years. He took a big drink of water from the bottle he found beside him, then swallowed his daily medication. He took a deep breath, and tried to lie back down as flat as he possibly could.

He knew it would take a couple minutes to work, but for the moment, the pain was unbearable. He felt tears fill his eyes as the sun shone through a crack in the blinds, the light was excruciating. He scrunched up his eyes, but that hurt his head too. Instead, he grabbed the pillow he moved last night and covered his face. His body yelled at him for moving once again, so he cried as the tension in his neck grew.

He stayed like that for nearly an hour, crying as the pillow rested softly over his eyes. He barely moved at all, finding comfort in the bearable pain that occupied his mind when he refrained from moving. 

What is he going to do? Everyone will know about his migraines now. He knows it shouldn’t be that big of a deal, but he doesn’t want any of the members to think of him as a burden. They’ll realize how easily he can be thrown off his feet, bed ridden and crying over a little bit of light and sound. Even if they don’t show it, they’ll think he’s pathetic. He doesn’t want to tell them, Yeosang doesn’t want them to think he’s weak.

His body screams as he reaches for his phone. The clock reads 6:43, the light from the screen burns him. ‘That means I took my first pain relief medication around 5:45, but let’s say 6:00 to be safe. I can take one every four hours, so I’ll set an alarm for 10:00. I’m going to tell Wooyoung I feel better, and I’m going to dance practice. I don’t care how much my body tells me to stop.’ 

Yeosang slowly moves to a sitting position. Every stretch makes his neck feel like someone is stabbing his brain. He tries his hardest to keep his movements to a minimum. He thinks a shower might help relieve some of the discomfort and tension, then he remembers what happened last night. He opens his bedside drawer and pulls out wax earplugs, the moment he stuffs them in his ears, the world goes quiet. He grabs his towel from last night, and heads towards the bathroom. He squints his eyes closed and his thankful no one else is awake yet to question his awkward and stiff movement. 

He reaches the bathroom and ignores the light switch, acknowledging that showering in the dark may be difficult, but choosing it over excruciating pain any day.

He steps into the warm shower and feels some tension leave his shoulders. He doesn't move his arms for nearly ten minutes, allowing the warm water to relax his neck. After that he uses the soap with the calmest smell, and finishes his shower.

He finds his towel and returns to his room, eyes barely open as he reaches the door. Wooyoung is still sleeping, so Yeosang doesn’t bother changing quickly. He finds a soft sweater in this closet and pulls it on, then a pair of black joggers. He finishes getting ready with a gentle deodorant, and a light moisturizer on his face. Yeosang always avoids strong smells because they often trigger migraines. 

He was just about to lie back down when he felt another wave of nausea roll over him. As he stood there to try and control his body, black spots danced in his vision. His eyes were barely open, but the room started spinning. He sat down on the edge of his bed to try to pass the nausea and dizziness. His neck and head were still throbbing, but it was duller now compared to when he woke up. Yeosang drank some water from the bottle that was still lying on his bed, desperate to pass the nausea. 

Eventually, he moved so that he was lying down once more. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears, pushing against the wax earplugs. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, hoping to lessen some of the pain coursing through his veins. He never wants to feel like this ever again, cringing at the constant tension attacking his body. 

A silent tear fell down his cheek. He didn’t wipe it away, he would’ve had to move his arms to do that.

Today was going to be a long day.

~~~~~

Yeosang opened his eyes every so often to see if Wooyoung had woken up. He wasn’t able to fall back asleep due to the throbbing pain pulsing through his head, but doing anything other than lying down with closed eyes and covered ears would only make it worse.

It was nearly 8:30 when Seonghwa opened their door to wake them up. He was surprised to see Yeosang awake and dressed, he questioned the wax earplugs. Yeosang took them out slowly, cursing the piercing sounds flowing through the air. The gentle noises of his members walking down the hallway with socked feet felt like punches to his eardrums.

“Wooyoung was snoring last night.” Yeosang said, no higher than a whisper. He’d have to speak louder throughout the day, but he could get away with being quiet right now.

“Weird, I’ve never heard him snore before.” Said Seonghwa as he turned to leave the room, Yeosang replied with a shrug and regretted moving his shoulders almost immediately. The movement sent pain through his neck. He hid his discomfort until Seonghwa shut the door.

“How are you feeling?” Said Wooyoung groggily. Having not even opened his eyes yet, he missed Yeosang’s grimace.

“Fine, way better than last night.” Yeosang felt guilty as soon as the words passed through his lips. He hated lying to his best friend, but he also didn’t want to tell him his pain was at a five.

Wooyoung looked at him questioningly, but accepted the answer. “How drained are you?”

He was expecting this question. Wooyoung always asked him because it was obvious that Yeosang was excessively tired the day after a migraine. “Okay, I guess. I’ll be fine today.”

Yeosang hated himself at that moment. How could he be lying to someone who cared about him so much? Wooyoung just wanted to help. Yeosang tried to look away to hide his shame, but his throbbing neck stopped him from performing the movement. 

“You’re awake early though. Couldn’t sleep?” The younger asked innocently.

“Yeah, woke up early. Decided to shower instead of going back to sleep.” To avoid any more questions, Yeosang stood up and walked towards the door, deciding to join the rest of the members in the kitchen. He knew it wasn’t the best idea, with all the noise and blinding lights, but he couldn’t stand staying in this room while he lied to his best friend. He’d make sure to grab his soundproof headphones and his pain-relief medication before leaving for dance practice. 

‘Oh God, how am I supposed to dance today?’ Yeosang thought to himself as he walked towards the kitchen. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes one last time before rounding the corner, joining his members at the table. Today was going to be a long day.

~~~~~

The ride to their practice room was extremely painful. Every pothole felt like a needle stabbing into Yeosang’s brain. He tried to keep a neutral face, but every so often a movement would cause his head to throb so violently that he had to wipe away tears. He was glad he was sitting at a window seat because he was able to hide his face from everyone’s view. His soundproof headphones playing no music were lifesavers in this car ride full of incessant noises.

They reached the studio at 9:20, ten minutes before they planned to start practice. Yeosang smiled as he realized he’d only have to wait another 40 minutes until he could take another pain relief pill. 

He set his bag down and slowly made his way to the ground to stretch. His neck screamed with every movement he made, no matter how small. He couldn’t avoid stretching though, that would hurt him even more.

When everyone was done stretching and warming up, they made their way to the center to start dance practice. They were in the beginning of preparations, so they were mostly focusing on familiarizing themselves with the movements and formations. Perfecting the finer details would happen later. 

Yeosang made his way to his starting position and knelt into his beginning pose. His neck screamed as he waited for the music to start. Taking a deep breath, he urged his body to calm down. When the music started playing, he started moving. 

Every movement pulled his neck in the wrong direction and forced tension to surge through his body. Moving his arms felt like lighting his hair on fire, causing a burning sensation to flow through his already throbbing head. The music was too loud. Everything was too loud. His head was pounding and the world was screaming around him.

He stopped dancing and held his head instead, covering his ears and crying from the pain.

Wooyoung was the first to reach him, putting a gentle hand on the back of his neck. Hoping some warmth might relieve some of the pressure. His other hand held Yeosang steady, making sure he wouldn’t fall.

“I lied, Wooyoung.” Yeosang said between sobs. “I lied, It’s a five. It’s a five and it hurts so bad. It’s too loud, just make it stop” 

Yeosang’s voice was laced with pain and every member in the room felt it. 

“Please, make it stop.”

Yeosang knew Wooyoung was telling someone to shut off the music, and for everyone else to stop asking questions. His head was throbbing too much to focus on Wooyoung’s voice, but he knew that’s what his roommate was saying. He fell into Wooyoung's chest, still holding his head between his hands. His best friend’s arms wrapped gently around him. The sobs pierced through his body, leaving pain in their wake, but it hurt too much to stop crying. 

Everything hurt too much.

Yeosang’s vision started to get spotty again, coming in and out of focus. His neck was pulling in every direction, feeling like it was going to rip in two. His head throbbed in pain. He felt Wooyoung’s arms wrapped around him a little tighter after he mumbled between sobs. “I think I’m gonna pass out.”

His vision went black as he went limp in Wooyoung's arms.

~~~~~

He woke up two minutes later, lying on the practice room couch with all the members looking over him with concern. Wooyoung was by his head with a water bottle in his hands.

Yeosang drank some water and listened to the question Wooyoung asked, but he had to ask his friend to repeat himself a second time because his hearing was still acting up. He moved one arm to drape over his eyes, shielding them from the blinding light.

“When was the last time you took your medication? Can you take it again yet?”

No one in the practice room other than Wooyoung even knew Yeosang was taking medication, so everyone looked a little shocked to hear the question come out of the second youngest’s mouth. The members were confused at how calm Wooyoung was acting, he was completely level headed in this nerve wracking situation. All the members watched Wooyoung as he talked with Yeosang, thinking the same question. ‘His best friend just passed out in his arms. Has this happened before? Does this happen often?’

“Between 5:45 and 6:00. Couldn’t bring myself to move, or look at my phone ‘til 6:45.” It was barely a whisper, but Yeosang said it through a sad smile. 

“What time is it?” Wooyoung asked the members as he walked towards Yeosang’s bag. Everyone was speaking quietly, following Wooyoung’s example.

“9:52.” Said Hongjoong. “Why? What medication.”

“There’s one he takes every morning to prevent migraines, and another he can take every four hours to help relieve pain. He only takes that one when he’s having a migraine though.”

Wooyoung checks the label of the medication he grabbed from Yeosang’s bag, and brings the bottle over to his hyung.

“It’s been almost exactly four hours, so he can take another pill.”

He opened the bottle for Yeosang, then put a pill in his hand. He gave him the water bottle as well.

Wooyoung returned the pill bottle to Yeosang’s bag and went back to sitting beside Yeosang.

“I should take him back to the dorm, but everyone else should stay and practice. It's easier to keep the dorm quiet with just the two of us, and I know how to help him.”

Nobody argued as they contacted a driver to bring Yeosang and Wooyoung home. They informed their manager, (who already knew about Yeosang’s migraines) then headed back to their quiet dorm. They left their six members silent and confused as Wooyoung helped Yeosang out to the car. 

They were all thinking the same thing as the door swung shut. 

‘How could we not have noticed?’

~~~~~

As soon as the duo opened their dorm door, they headed towards their shared bedroom. They didn’t turn on the lights, instead closing the blinds even further to make the room as dark as possible. Yeosang was still in unimaginable pain, but everything seemed a little more manageable in the dark of their bedroom.

“Do you want to change your clothes?” Wooyoung asked softly.

“Yeah, kinda.”

“Okay. I’ll go fill up your water bottle, and bring back a heating pad.”

Yeosang watched as Wooyoung left their room. He walked insanely light on his feet, barely making a sound. He can definitely be loud, but he also knows how to be quiet. Yeosang is extremely grateful for that.

He changed into comfy clothes, feeling the warmth of the clean fabric as soon he pulled it over his head. Moving hurt, but he only had to make it to his bed, then he wouldn't have to move any more today. 

He laid down, then put some more wax earplugs in his ears. Welcoming the complete silence as it flooded his brain. Everything still hurt, but the second pain reliever really seemed to help. He could move his neck slightly without feeling a rising tension building behind his eyes.

His eyes were closed when Wooyoung walked into their room. Yeosang felt him sitting down beside him, so he opened his eyes. Wooyoung was holding a water bottle in one hand, and a heating pad in the other. 

Wooyoung set the water bottle on the bed, easily within Yeosang’s reach, then stood up to find an outlet for the heating pad. When he sat back down, Yeosang lifted his upper body slightly, smiling as Wooyoung put the heating pad where his neck used to be.

“Thank you.” He said quietly. He couldn’t hear himself speak because of the ear plugs, but he knew Wooyoung heard him. His friend looked at him, then kissed him on the forehead. 

Wooyoung stood up and walked towards the door, miming at Yeosang to sleep. That made the older smile. He watched as Wooyoung shut the bedroom door, making the already dark room impossibly darker. He fell asleep soon after.

~~~~~

Wooyoung heard movement coming from his and Yeosang’s bedroom, then the door flinging open. He was already running to their room when he saw Yeosang fleeing to the bathroom. He cursed to himself silently, knowing what was about to happen.

He reached the bathroom door when Yeosang started puking, he quickly sat down beside his friend. Wooyoung rubbed circles on his roommates' back, trying to comfort him. It probably wasn’t helping much, but it was something. 

They stayed there for nearly twenty minutes, the nausea not stopping. When Yeosang finally sat down for the last time, he leaned his back against the opposite wall, closing his eyes. Wooyoung dampened a face cloth and put it in Yeosang’s hands. His hyung wiped the sweat off his forehead, then cleaned the rest of his face. Wooyoung quickly left to grab a glass of water, then passed it to Yeosang. 

After Yeosang finished brushing his teeth, Wooyoung helped him back to their room. The older sat down on his bed, but didn’t let go of Wooyoung's hand.

“Can you stay?” Yeosang asked quietly, quickly followed by, “You don’t have to, though.”

“Yeah, I’ll stay.” Wooyoung smiled. He nodded as well, knowing Yeosang wouldn’t be able to hear his answer while wearing ear plugs. He walked over to the door and shut it, allowing darkness to fill the room once more.

Wooyoung lies down next to Yeosang, and soon his roommate curls into him. Yeosang’s head is resting on the younger’s arm, so Wooyoung wraps that arm around Yeosang’s shoulders. The older closes his eyes once more, relaxing into Wooyoung’s arms. 

He turns his head to kiss Yeosang on the forehead, then closes his eyes as well. Letting sleep overcome him.

~~~~~

When the members came home at four, they were extremely quiet. They spoke in whispers, and refrained from making any noise around the dorm.

Seonghwa peeked into Yeosang and Wooyoung’s bedroom, finding the duo cuddled together on Yeosang’s bed. He walked into their room to see if they were both asleep. When he saw that they were, he left to inform the others. 

“They’re both sleeping in Yeosang’s bed.” 

The first to speak was Jongho. “See,” He said with a smirk. “I told you they were in love.”

Hongjoong answered. “Yeah, obviously. I told you no meddling, though. Let them figure it out on their own.”

“They’ve been like this for YEARS though.” Jongho whispered from his seat around the table, one look from the hyungs and he started talking again. “Okay fine, we’ll let them figure it out on their own. I’m only giving them until the end of the year though, then I’m talking to one of them.”

No one argued with his logic, all conversation returning to the other topic.

“So, what do we do until they wake up?” Asked Mingi.

“We’ll be quiet. Watch some T.V, read a book, play on your phone, I don’t know. Just don’t be loud, and don’t turn on the hallway light. We’ll order food for supper too, so we're not making too much noise in the kitchen. So, occupy yourselves, and no arguing.” 

Everyone nodded in response to Hongjoong. They all left the kitchen table, finding their way to the living room, or to their own bedrooms.

It was almost five thirty when Wooyoung texted the group chat to ask if they were home yet. He probably didn’t want to wake Yeosang by trying to leave their bedroom. Seonghwa was the first to reply.

“Yeah, we’ve been home since four.”

Then Hongjoong replied. “We’re ordering supper soon too, so we won’t be noisy. It should be here in an hour.”

“Is Yeosang awake?” This was asked by San, everyone eagerly waited for an answer.

“Not yet. He hasn’t asked for any pain medication since this morning though, so I think he’s feeling a lot better.”

Everyone released a breath they didn’t realize they were holding. They were worried about Yeosang. Watching him faint in Wooyoung’s arms was really scary, so they can’t even imagine how hard it must’ve been for him.

They didn’t even know anything was wrong.

~~~~~

The members didn’t see Yeosang again until the next morning. Wooyoung had left their shared room for a short minute to get some food when it arrived, and once more to fill Yeosang’s water bottle, but he returned to Yeosang’s side soon after.

It was nine the next morning when the duo joined them in the kitchen. Yeosang’s hair was sticking up all over the place, and he had his favorite blanket wrapped around his shoulders. After sitting in his seat around the kitchen table, Wooyoung sat down beside him. 

Everyone suddenly realized that this wasn’t an unfamiliar scene. They’ve seen Yeosang join them at the kitchen table for breakfast many times, only to realize that he still looks absolutely exhausted. He would cringe at loud noises, and would speak to Wooyoung in soft whispers. He would even sometimes wear his soundproof headphones, pretending to listen to music when he was probably listening to nothing, trying to drown out the excessive noise. 

Everyone’s heart broke a little when they realized he was only trying to live through a migraine.

Yeosang was the first to speak, not at his normal volume, but still louder than a whisper. “I’m sorry I never told you guys, I just didn’t want you to think I was weak.”

Wooyoung held out a hand for Yeosang to hold under the table, wanting to show his support. Everyone else at the table looked at Yeosang in confusion. The first to speak was Jongho.

“What?!” He asked a little too loud, he quieted as soon as he saw Yeosang flinch. “Sorry.” He said softly, continuing soon after. “Why would this make us think you were weak. You were obviously in a lot of pain yesterday, and you still tried to dance. That’s the opposite of weak to me.”

Everyone agreed hurriedly with the maknae, expressing their distress over Yeosang’s confession. 

“Yeosang, we’ll never think you’re weak. Especially not for this, I promise.” Said Hongjoong hurriedly, making eye contact with Yeosang from across the table. 

The boy in question started to tear up slightly, then turned to hide his face in Wooyoung’s chest. The younger boy wrapped his arms around Yeosang’s back and kissed the top of his head, blushing when he realized all their members were watching him.

“You never told me that was why you didn’t want to tell them, I would’ve told you years ago you didn’t have anything to worry about.” Wooyoung said softly, but everyone around the table heard him too.

After Wooyoung finished talking, Yeosang lifted his head. He pulled his feet up so that he was sitting cross legged on the chair. He rested his hands on his lap, playing with his thumbs.

It was quiet for a moment, no one knowing what to say. The first to break the silence was Yunho.

“When did you start getting migraines?” He asked in a whisper.

“2014.” Answered Yeosang quietly, then continued talking. “I was getting them on and off, then I had three really bad ones -like what you saw yesterday- in the span of a month. This happened a couple months after Wooyoung joined Big Hit, so he saw everything and urged me to go to the doctor before another bad one happened. We made a system though,” Yeosang said, looking at Wooyoung.”Well, Wooyoung made it.”

“Yeah.” Wooyoung said. “I made it after I joined KQ cause I learned Yeosang hadn’t told anyone he had migraines. It’s a scale of 1-5, anything over a 4 was when I made him promise he’d tell you guys.”

Everyone listened to the duo, then Seonghwa asked a question. 

“What’s the scale? I heard you saying yesterday was a five, but what do the others look like?”

Yeosang and Wooyoung shared a look, then Yeosang started explaining their scale. 

“One is nothing to worry about, just a headache. Two is headache and neck stiffness, and slight sensitivity to light and sound. Three is a bad headache, neck stiffness, and really sensitive eyes and ears. Four is just a worse three, like a throbbing headache and really bad neck. I can barely move when I have a four or higher cause it makes my body feel like it's screaming. Fours usually last more than four hours too. Then five is like four, but you add nausea, dizziness and fainting.”

Yeosang listed them off while counting on his fingers, when he was done he looked up to face his members.

“Yesterday was a five. I puked, I fainted, I was dizzy, all of it. I haven’t had a five since before I went on medication. The night before -cause this didn’t start yesterday morning, it started when we got home from dance practice two nights ago- was only a three. It got really bad overnight, and I woke up as a five. You all know what happened next.”

“I usually only get twos though, so you don’t need to worry that much. I’ve gotten pretty good at dealing with them, and Wooyoung helps a lot.” He looked over at Wooyoung and smiled, noticing the younger’s ears turning red.

“I’m sorry I lied to you.” Said Yeosang softly, the other members didn’t catch his whisper.

“It’s okay.” Said Wooyoung quietly. “Just, please don’t scare me like that again.”

Wooyoung couldn’t whisper as well as Yeosang, so all the members hid their smiles as Yeosang rested his head on Wooyoung’s shoulder. 

If they noticed the duo’s hands clasped together under the table, they didn’t mention that either.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! Thanks for reading my piece:) I really like reading comments, so if you have anything to say I'd love to hear it!!


End file.
